


Until next time

by LRBare71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRBare71/pseuds/LRBare71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucinda is heartbroken over Gabriel plots revenge but they make up instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until next time

am not a forgiving person at all. I had my heart broken once by an angel. I loved him like no other. He left me when I needed him the most. He never explained to why he had to leave me. My name is Lucinda. I am half God, half human. I have a few cool powers. I can also tell when people are lying . I can move things. And I can transport myself to anyone I want somewhere of my choosing. I have not seen Gabriel in almost 10 years. I heard he was in hiding.

I got a tip from a human named Bobby. I overheard him talking to a hunter in a bar about a trickster.He described Gabriel to a tee. Of course that was a few years back. I figured if I followed the Winchesters long enough I might find him. He seems to turn up around them.

It was in a bar around New Orleans. The boys were tracking some kind of monster. I lost the boys then I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I followed it to a crypt. Then, I went inside. The door shut behind me.  
This crypt looked strange. It's walls glittered and sparkled. It was clean and had a bed.There were flowers everywhere. Then I saw him, wearing the same clothes he always wears. He looked confused and happy. His eyes sparkling in the candlelight. I could smell his scent which now, that he had took on a trickster identity He smelled like sweets.

"I thought you hated me?" He looked over at me. And smiled not daring to come closer.It was probably, because last time, we saw each other I gave him a black eye.

I laughed "So you actually remembered me , after all the women you have gone through. I figured, I was just a long line of women in your past. "

He looked hurt but stepped closer. He reached his hand out brushed my cheek with his fingertips. I moved away. It felt too good. I knew I probably should leave. I turned away from him.

"Luc, You have no idea, " He sighed. I thought I could hear regret in his voice "I wanted to go to you that day. I wanted to stay with you forever. I am an angel you know that. I am in hiding. My brothers are fighting. They always seem to hurt everyone I am around. " He reached for me but this time I turned around and looked at him and went closer to him.

He spoke again "I had to get away from you. So my brothers did not use you to get to me. You have no idea how close they were to finding out where I was. They would have destroyed you. " He grabbed me and held me . He kissed my forehead. He wrapped his fingers around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I was still resisting. I still was unwilling to give up the hurt he had caused.

"How about Kali, The goddess. You seemed really taken with her. " I looked up at him . He smiled

" So you know about me and Kali? " He looked down not letting go. He was smelling so sweet.

"Yes, I thought you were dead. You took an angel knife from Lucifer for her. Or that is what your brother told me. " I stated. He was all the while caressing my back with those skilled hands of him. Yep I was growing weak in the knees.  
"I did not do that for her, but I did owe her a favor. Lucifer does not know all my tricks. He just thinks he does. I outsmarted my smartest brother. How did you figure out I was alive?" He looked down brought his hand up and rubbed my jaw.

"I could sense you even after Castiel told me you died. I felt you were still here. I know the tricks of the archangels" I looked into his eyes. He pulled me up to him and kissed me deeply. All the things, I wanted to say got lost. His tongue exploring my mouth, mine exploring his. His hands on my backside. He pulled down my jeans. Then he pulled them off. Before I knew what hit me. I was in nothing but my bra and underwear. He was naked. He led us to the bed. His kisses were longer than I thought. He laid us down pulling me on top of him. My mouth was hungry for him.

I possessed his mouth again. This time taking charge. I kissed down his neck and licked his ear. He was getting impatient He worked his fingers to unlatchs my bra. Then he wove his fingers through my hair. He pulled them through like a comb. He lifted me up slightly and took control placing my breast in his mouth and suckling on it. His tongue swirling around my nipple. I was losing my mind with passion. He worked off my panties. he turned me so he was on top. He licked his way down to my core. He licked my nub and took his finger worked them in and out of me . he played me like an instrument. He did this until I exploded then he slide in me . I felt whole and satisfied. But I wanted more. I rolled over and we were entangled. I got on top.I lifted myself off and on until riding him like this until we both exploded into a million stars it seemed. When I came down from his high. We lay in bed no longer in the crypt but in a hotel room.

We both needed a shower. We lathered each other up. And we went at it again. We feel asleep in each others arms.

I woke up . He was laying beside me. He was watching me and caressing me. I reached up and touched his hair. He pulled my hand to him and kissed it.  
"I am going to have to go , " He saw that I had started crying. He wiped my tears "I love you. I have always loved you. I always will, but it is not safe. I can not put you in danger." He kissed me. " I will not desert you. We will see each other. I will contact you and we can spend time together . " He looked down at me.

" I love you too. I will be here or where you need me when you can meet me again." I said not sure I would see him again. My heart broke every time we were not together.  
He kissed me. Somehow I felt I was wrong and we would see each other again.

I watched him stand up, zap his clothes on. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. He had to keep moving. I found a note with our next meeting. And that is how we played it from then on. After we met he would leave me notes where to meet next time. Until next time my angel. He would always sign them with love Gab.


End file.
